gakuen alice concert
by starheart12
Summary: mikan and the group were having a concert during spring festival.with the help of 4 vocal robot and the other student from different ability maybe their concert will be sudcessful.sorry if there is grammar and vocab error and a missing word in story.


During spring everyone at each ability class have already plan what they need to do during the ability class were busy with their own preparation before spring festival start.

The only class that doesn't have any plan and aren't busy was special ability class.

Everyone in special ability class doesn't even care what plan should they do during festival but there is someone care about the was sakura mikan and two girl never stop thinking about their plan for spring festival.

"what about haunt house,mikan?."ask shizuka.

"I hate haunt house,you know that I hate ghost even thought it a costume"said mikan.

"oh,sorry mikan I forgot that you hate about costume café?."ask shizuka.

"nope.i don't like café.what about acting?."mikan ask.

"active class already do the acting."said shizuka and then both of them sigh.

"we still don't have any idea what to do during festival."said mikan in disapointed tone.

"what are you two discussing?."ask a tall raven hair guy.

"tsubasa-sempai,we were discussing about our plan to do during festival"said mikan.

"you two still thinking about that. forget it and go and do something else"said tsubasa-sempai.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP"shout mikan and shizuka unison.

"if my little cute mikan doesn't want to give up then I will help you two about the plan"said tsubasa-sempai.

Shizuka,mikan and tsubasa sempai was thinking really hard about what to do and mikan was so bored so they decide to sing a song for a bit.

**(song title :taiyou ga niau yo sing by hoshina utau/nana mizuki)**

(_shizuka)_

kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo

(_mikan)  
_sonna kao wa yamete

_(shizuka)_

okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa

_(mikan)_

sutete shimaou

_(together)_

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou

sou da yo

waraitai hashagitai sunao ni

kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS

zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru

ima sugu

tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu

shinkokyuu shite

taiyou ga niau yo

tobikiri no egao misete

after singing the last line the two of them realize that they are to carry -sempai that sit infront of them with his mouth that still in the class was stunned with their voice too.

mikan and shizuka realize everyone make weird face,they misunderstood that the two of them maybe have disturb the class.

"we are so sorry"said shizuka and mikan in unison.

Everyone in the class clap their hand and praise about the two of them voice including tsubasa-sempai and then there a light bulb on tsubasa-sempai head.

"what about making a concert"tsubasa-sempai said giving the idea that he just get.

"that is really a good idea."said mikan cheerfully.

"but where should we make the concert?.the stage at the hall already use by active class for their acting."said shizuka.

They think and think and then mikan has a bulb on her head.

"what about making our own stage."said mikan.

"but where?."ask shizuka.

"what about the place where we have dance last time."said mikan.

"that a good can use that place for making our stage."said tsubasa-sempai.

"this is the first time you use your brain mikan"said shizuka.

"are you calling me stupid?."ask mikan.

"yes"said shizuka and then she laugh.

"I'm not stupid"shout mikan.

"sorry mikan.i just kidding"said shizuka after that she -sempai seem to think about something.

"what wrong sempai?."ask mikan.

"how many will be singing at the concert not just you two will be singing at the concert."said tsubasa-sempai.

"don't worry about that just our ability class available performing the student that want to join can join us and beside I have a robot that can help us singing during the concert"said shizuka.

"that great shizuka.i can't wait to tell narumi-sensei and the others about this"said mikan.

"should we go to teacher room to ask for a permission to use the place to make stage?."ask shizuka.

"yes,let go now."said mikan.

And then they off to the teachers room.

Starheart12 :how the story?.

Mikan :you write a second story still didn't finish writing 'mahou no hime'.

Starheart12 :well,I will write the second chapter later about mahou no really hard to think about the opening story and beside when I publish my story at fanfic there is some word missing.

Mikan :you are right.i can see some word are going to fix the problem?.

Starheart12 :well,i will borrow my mom laptop for a while.

Mikan :i understand.

Starheart12 :enough with the ,do your job now.

Mikan :ok,starheart12 doesn't own gakuen alice and it character only own kinomoto there is something wrong with story report to starheart. the next chapter will be four vocal robot and the tragic past.


End file.
